This application relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine, ‘Sugrafortynine’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first selected as breeder number ‘GR313B’ by Terry A. Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in July 2012. The variety was originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortynine’ is characterized by a very early harvest date, the production of a medium to large sized, black, narrow elliptic berry and a very large bunch size. The berries of ‘Sugrafortynine’ are moderately firm.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘04035-204-488’ (unpatented) and the pollen parent is ‘Sugrathirteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,434). The parent varieties were first crossed in May 2010. The date of first sowing was March 2011, and the date of first flowering was May 2012.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortynine’ was first asexually propagated in December 2012 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Terry A. Bacon using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortynine’ differs from its seed parent ‘04035-204-488’ (unpatented) in that the new variety ‘Sugrafortynine’ has a larger cluster size at about 650 g compared to 450 g for ‘04035-204-488’. The new variety ‘Sugrafortynine’ also differs from its seed parent ‘04035-204-488’ in that the new variety ‘Sugrafortynine’ has a larger berry size at 5 g compared to 2 g for ‘04035-204-488’.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortynine’ is similar to its pollen parent ‘Sugrathirteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,434) in appearance but the new variety ‘Sugrafortynine’ begins ripening about 18 days earlier, on June 28 compared to July 17 for ‘Sugrathirteen’.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortynine’ has a berry color that is similar to the USDA variety ‘Summer Royal’ (unpatented), but the new variety berry shape is narrow elliptic, compared globose for ‘Summer Royal’. The new variety ‘Sugrafortynine’ has a larger black berry compared to a smaller red berry from ‘Flame Seedless’ (unpatented), and the new variety berry shape is narrow elliptic, compared globose for ‘Flame Seedless’.
The new ‘Sugrafortynine’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the characteristics described herein may occur with changes in any of a variety of factors such as growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variation.